Silent Harbor
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: This is a Silent Hill and Professor Layton crossover. Please Read and Review and remember that I haven't seen the fourth or fifth in the seires so if the characters OOC then suffer Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

**Okay to get things straight, I do not speak or understand Japanese so I do not know how the fourth fifth games or movie is played out okay. If I have the personalities wrong then please remember that this is a Silent Hill and Professor Layton crossover. I would like to thank my best cousin, (you know who you are) for previewing the chapters and telling me what she thinks. So please read and review.**

**I DO NOT OWE THE RIGHTS TO THE GAMES**

You know me as Professor Layton's assistant, the one who is good with animals. But you don't know about my past and what will occur in the future.

Now, I don't mean as when my future self sent a letter to us and kidnap Flora, it was closer than what I had hoped or what my friend had hoped.

My friend's name is Yula Alanbard and she is also my pen pal. Yes, I'm friends with the 'Catastrophic witch' but a witch she is not. She wishes for something bad to happen to Mystic Harbor because of me. If you ask her why she'll reply with 'That people here judge me of what my name means' or 'They have committed terrible sins.' We argue every time someone brings it up.

You're in the dark aren't you? Everyone who didn't live in Mystic Harbor is but only a few have experienced the true darkness and live to tell the tale that no one believes.

Mystic Harbor isn't a normal town, it's a town filled with secrets, secrets that outsiders shouldn't know about. Things happen behind closed doors. How we kept these secrets a secret was through Yula that is how she gained the name, 'Catastrophic Witch.' She knew all of the secrets so people advice the tourist to see and her job was to scare them off. And she did, 98% of the time. The other 2% made it out…dead.

Did people suspect us of murder? Of course, and we would say that the nightmare was getting his feed. And it was true; I saw it with my own eyes as punishment.

Before we left Dropstone, Anton pulled me aside and asked if I was Clark Triton's son, apparently they were best friends when they were children. Biologically yes, but do I accept him as my father, no. My life was scripted when the doors were open. I wasn't closed to my mother, she hated and when she ran away she left me there. My father abused me for trying to be helpful, not evil like him. Another reason why Anton asked me that was my father's dream. My father's dream was to rape a girl who is one year older than me. Guess who six were when I was five, when she got raped.

Yula. I blame myself of that because I'm his son and she gained her town name because my father gave it to her. My father was the MAIN reason why she wanted this town, Mystic Harbor, to be fall to evil. She wouldn't have gotten rape if I wasn't born.

Yula didn't have an illness; my father blackmailed her family –which he did to gain his title of mayor- into keeping her inside which they did but not for that reason. Her family considered her a freak. She was a physic, she had telekinesis, telepathy, and able to predict an outcome of the future which can be wrong.

When I first met Professor Layton and Remi, I thought they were going to die like everyone else, but they didn't. Yula had a feeling that they were going to play a huge role when the past becomes present so we made sure that they lived. My parents didn't like the fact that Yula and I were so close. I fell in love with her but I couldn't tell her because of what my father did to her. My dad knew Professor Layton ways and manipulated him into taking care of me.

I thought I'll never see or hear from Yula again, but I did about a day before Professor Layton and I traveled to St. Mystere so once we returned. A letter from Yula asking how I was doing and how Professor Layton was doing. Professor Layton and Yula never saw eye to eye. That's when I wrote about St. Mystere, the Diabolical Box and the future.

Now, two weeks after returning from the future, I got a letter which will change everything. It will open Remi and Professor Layton's eyes to what Mystic Harbor really is, and Flora will learn what it feels like to feel true danger, suspicion, and insecutity which she has never experience.

Luke Trition

Read and Review please


	2. ALL YOU CAN EAT NONSPICY CHICKEN ALFREDO

Chapter 1 ~ ALL YOU CAN EAT NON-SPICY CHICKEN ALFREDO!

A twelve year old girl with her auburn hair in a pony tail, her bangs were parted to the right bringing out her wide brown eyes, a peach colored dress with white trim kept hitting a ten year old boy who wore a blue beret which hid some of his brown hair, a blue sweater that hid his white-collared shirt and khaki shorts with brown straps hanging down. One of his black eyes was closed as he kept his arms up in front of his face.

"Flora, it's been two weeks since we traveled to the future, I'm not going to kidnap you!" the boy yelled.

"I'm making sure you don't Luke!" Flora replied.

"That's enough Flora," a man wearing a black top hat, a black jacket covering an orange turtleneck and black pants. In his left hand, he held some envelopes, "Luke, you have a strange letter."

"Thank you Professah," Luke said taking the blue envelope from the professor's hand.

"How is it strange?" Flora asked looking over Luke's shoulder.

"There's a specific time written on the envelope for me to open it," Luke replied reading the handwriting.

"Why don't you open it now?" Flora asked.

"If I read it now, it won't make sense," Luke replied. "I'm going to put it in my room."

"Now, Luke," Professor Layton started to say, "I don't want you to be staying up until midnight since that's when you can open it."

"Okay, Professah," he replied.

Flora folded her arms, "Why does he call you that?"

Layton tilted his head to the right, "My dear, he calls me Professor."

"He adds an 'ah' at the end, not 'or'," she replied.

"He means the same thing," Layton said brushing it off.

"But it gets annoying!" she complained.

"Now Flora," the professor said in a stern tone, "You beat poor Luke up for two weeks and sayings he's annoying, I'm almost certain that this is not how a lady should ask."

Flora bit her lip but nodded. Professor Layton turned the TV on to watch the evening.

Luke came down the wooden stairs and turned towards the kitchen, "Luke," Flora said, "It's my night to cook."

Luke blinked, "But I thought we agreed that we'll change nights this week."

"We did, didn't we?" Flora replied remembering, "I forgot, sorry."

Luke smiled, "That's okay."

Layton nudged Flora once Luke went in the kitchen, "Apologize about beating him up."

Flora nodded, shaking as she walked towards the door. Hershel watched her take a deep breath, 'Those two remind me so much of Claire and me. I can't believe Claire killed herself because of me,' he thought.

"I'll apologize to him later, during supper," Flora stated chickening out causing the professor to mentally face-palm himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEW MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke was nearly done with supper when the professor came in, "We're going to watch the news tonight Luke."

The young apprentice turned the stove off, "Well, supper is done Professah."

"Do you want me to tell her?

"If you don't mind," Luke replied getting three purple bowls.

"Flora, supper is done," Layton told Flora while the cook put some food into the bowls.

"Smells good," Flora said coming in. Luke handed her a bowl, "What is it?"

"Non-spicy chicken Alfred," he replied giving Layton his.

"Chicken Alfred needs to be spicy through," Flora complained earning a glare from the Professor.

Luke laughed, "Just try it; Max said the same thing when he tried it."

"Who's Max?" the lone girl asked.

"Max Alanbard?" the professor asked taking a bite. "This is good."

"Yes," Luke replied. "Thank you."

Flora took a bite, "This is good. I thought chicken Alfred would never be good with no spices."

"Let's go watch the news," Layton said after putting some more food in his bowl.

Luke was about ready to leave the kitchen when a hot burning pain started where a gold ring was hanging by a hidden silver chain. He stumbled and let out a small yelp. The pain went away as quick as it came. Luke waited to see if his two friends came to see what's wrong. When no one came, he let out the breath he was holding in.

He walked into the living room and stared at the TV. Breaking news came in yellow and orange. An unseen reporter started talking as a cameraman showed a town that was covered in fog, "The town that we are showing to you now is Mystic Harbor. It was suddenly engulfed in this fog. As you can see, the area around Mystic Harbor is completely unaffected by it. There of been reports of fleshless dogs barking and trying to attack bystanders. Area police say the roads have been destroyed so there's no way in and out. If there are any survivors, then we should pray for them to survive."

"Is that even possible?" Flora asked.

"When father and sister marry for five years, God will be born again and the Final Judgment will reign down and chose the people who are worthy to be one of the saints with father and sister," Luke replied shaking.

"Luke, are you okay? You're shaking and you didn't make any sense," she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just peachy knowing my home town is being investigated and covered by fog and being attacked by monsters," he snapped. Pain from before came back with twice as much intinsity. Luke didn't show any signs of pain since he put the ring on his collared shirt that nullified the pain. "I lost my hunger, if anyone wants it, it will be in the kitchen.

Flora looked at Professor Layton who had pulled his top hat over his eyes, "Flora," he spoke softly, "Mystic Harbor was where Luke was born and raised for six years. He's a strong willed boy and knowing him, he'll find a way to get there to see if there are any survivors. I plan to go with him."

"I'll go along too," Flora agreed.

"It's going to be more dangerous than the last two times, there are fleshless dogs."

"I don't want to be alone again." Flora replied. Luke came out of the kitchen and she asked, "Luke, are you worried about your home town?"

'One person actually,' Luke thought. "Yes."

"I'm going to call Remi and Andrew and ask them if they want to meet us somewhere before we head our way there," Layton said.

"I'm going to head to bed then," Luke said. "Goodnight."

Luke went to his desk where his letter was and read it.

"Dear Luke,

Your latest adventure sounds greatly interesting which I would love to hear you tell it when we meet, but right now there is something wrong.

You know what I'm talking about so please come quickly.

From,

Yula Alanbard."

Luke got a piece of paper out and started writing, "Sorry Professah," he said out loud after writing the letter, "I have to leave as soon as you get into your bedroom. It's to protect Remi's, Andrew's, Flora's, and your own safety for a little bit.

**I DO NOT OWE PROFESSOR LAYTON RIGHTS AND NEITHER DOES MY BESTIE COUSIN WHO CAME UP WITH THE TITLE WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER EXPECT THE FACT THAT'S IT'S THEIR SUPPER! **


	3. Feelings, Reasons, and a Train Ride

Chapter 2 ~ Feelings, Reasons, and a train ride

**I'm alive just been busy and I plan on trying to catch up this week with all of my fanfics that I have going on and Im thinking of having a scheldule up and if you want please PLEASE follow me on Twitter. RdmFavCpls for updates about which ff I'm working on, when I posted it, things going on in my real life, and favorite quotes and sometimes some of my favorite couples. Enjoy the chapter and to my cousin, I'm sorry but I told you that I needed to post this up. **

Professor Layton woke up to Flora shaking him, "Professor. Wake up!" she yelled.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Hershel asked trying to get the sleep away from his eyes.

She handed him a piece of paper, "Read this!"

He started to read it out loud, "Dear Professor Layton, Remi, Dr. Schrader, and Flora,

I'm sorry that I have to leave without all of you but it's for the best. I know you're going to come anyway but you can't say I didn't warn you. Don't come! If you do, you will need to forget about being a lady or a gentleman, and be prepared for anything. No matter how impossible it is and you will have blood on your hands.

From,

Luke Triton."

Layton was right awake now, "Flora, there's no time to waste, we're going to move quicker than planned."

"But how are we going to get there?" she asked.

"Mr. Belgula," he replied picking up a telephone.

~~With Luke~~

Luke arrived in Mystic Harbor, "This town has turned into a ghost town," he said as snow gently fell on him.

"Luke?" a girl's voice asked quietly.

Luke looked at the figure and strained his eye sight to make her out. A girl who was slightly taller than Luke with light brown hair framing her face with a blood spotted white bow to keep her bangs out of her eyes, her tall light blue eyes showed fear, her dark blue dress with white trim brought out light pale skin. A sliver handgun was holding onto a handgun, "Yula," Luke said relief washing through him.

Relieved wash through her eyes, "I'm so glad you're here," she said hugging him.

Luke wrapped his arms around her slim waist, "I'm sorry Yula, I would've been here sooner but I had to wait until Professor Layton went to his room."

She wiped her tears away, "I thought you were dead since Professor Layton allowed you to pick your father up from the asylum."

"Professor Layton didn't know about my father being an asylum, I told him that my father was getting transferred to a different work area as a cover-up. The professor would never believe that my father went mad."

Yula laughed, "You're right, he wouldn't believe that your father did go mad. Oh, before I forget, here's a weapon for you." She reached behind her and handed him a dagger.

The dagger had a sharp blade with an ornate handle, Luke took it, "This is the-"

"Sacrificial dagger, I know," she interrupted. "I found something interesting while I was-"

Luke grabbed Yula's left arm and pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her and turned around as soon as a plastic leg kicked Luke's back.

Yula gasped as she glanced over to see four legs, two on bottom and two on top, came closer. Luke let go of Yula and threw the dagger at its 'stomach.'

"It takes three bullets from my handgun to kill those mannequins!" she exclaimed.

The wound Luke dealt to the leggy monster to its knees and Luke kicked its side causing it to stop moving. He rolled the mannequin onto its back and pulled the dagger out.

Luke looked at her, "Why do I have the dagger?"

She smiled, "Because you're good at making short range attacks efficient."

He smiled back at her, "Let's get out of this and head towards the place you were heading and please fill me in."

"You have no idea what I've been through," she replied turning around and started walking away.

Luke ran after her, "Then allows me to have a picture of what you have been through."

"It's too much of a burden."

He went in front of her, "Yula, you asked me to come here and I'm here. I'm not here because it is my duty, well it is, but the main reason why I'm here is to help you with as much as I can and to protect you as much as I can, even if it means going past my limits." He held his hand out, "Allow me to carry some of the burden you are currently carrying and the ones that are still to come."

"Very well," she replied taking his hand, "We're on our way to the train station. On the way there, I'll tell you everything and please be prepared for those monsters. There are more than those mannequins."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied walking beside Yula.

~~Layton~~

"You want me to do what?" a voice yelled over a pay phone that Layton held to his ear.

"Please, Mr. Beluga, it's quite an emergency!" Layton replied.

"Mr. Layton, you're the third party to ask me that and I cannot refuse your offer since you reunited me with my brother but please keep in mind that I'm going to control the train by electronics and I do not have any responsibility for the actions you take there. Have your party meet me at the train station in an hour with the other party!" he hung up.

"Well, it's a good thing the four of us are here already," Layton said getting off the train stations phone.

A man with a slightly hunched back, brown hair and a small moustache over his lips, his pale tanned skin shows signs of age along with his light tan coat, pants, blue tie and that always bright white shirt, and his brown shoes. Behind him was a short person who wore a purple hat that went up improving his height a little, his brown hair matched his moustache which looked like the tan coat man one, his uniform was purple long-sleeved that had gold buttons, purple pants, and brown shoes.

"Professor Layton, what are you doing here?" the man in the coat asked.

"Ah, Inspector Chelmey and Barton, it's good to see you two again after two quiet weeks," Layton replied.

"Yes, whenever we have an adventure with you, it's exciting," Chelmey replied, "but that doesn't answer my question on why you're here."

Just then, a black train stopped at the station and a person who was smaller than Barton stepped out with a brown cane, his aged skin didn't try to his it's wrinkles, especially under his eyes, his olive green hat did nothing to hide the white hairs that were mixed with his once jet black hair, his olive green outfit with a red tie made him look important.

"Good," he said. "Both parties are here and I didn't have to wait an hour. I don't know why you want to go to Mystic Harbor but my brother does too and Katia is bringing herself along."

~~Few minutes later~~

Inspector Chelmey, Barton, Professor Layton, Flora, and a young woman with purple hair cut short, her bangs slanted at the right, blue-green eyes, purple jacket, green shirt, purple skirt, and black ballerina shoes were sitting on a red plush circular couch that was in the dining room.

A few seconds later, an aged man with long white hair, a purple jacket kept him warm and hid his undershirt from view, purple pants and black shoes were escorted by two people.

On his left was a slightly younger man that was to the older man's thigh, even with his hunched back, his white bread and moustache matched his white hair, his tan coat, red tie, white shirt, tan pants, and black shoes made him look experienced.

On the older man's right was a long brown curly hair young woman who looked one year younger than Layton. Her yellow shirt and skirt looked like a dress with a brown strap that held a pouch around her waist, brown shoes, and a white undershirt with a red bow was the last of her accessories.

"Why are you heading to Mystic Harbor?" Inspector Chelmey asked once everyone as sitting down.

"I'm afraid I don't know some of the people here so may we introduce ourselves first that way you can ask by name," the old man said.

"He has a good point, sir," Barton said.

"Hm, yes, you might be onto something. My name is Inspector Chelmey from Scotland Yard. We'll go counterclockwise in introducing ourselves."

Barton was on his left, "Barton, sirs and madams."

Next to Burton was the woman in the yellow outfit, "Professor Remi Atlava."

The man who suggested the idea followed, "Anton Herzen."

"Professor Doctor Andrew Schrader," the short man said.

"Katia Anderson," the girl with the purple hair said gently.

Flora, who was looking out the window and into the foggy scenery, "Flora Reinhold."

"Professor Hershel Layton," Layton said.

Chelmey thought for a minute and started to count on his fingers, "Shouldn't there be ten of us? Oh, never mind, Miss Anderson, why are you going to Mystic Harbor?"

"I wasn't going to allow my grandfather to go by himself!" she replied.

"And your grandfather is who, exactly?" Inspector asked.

"I am," Anton said. "I'm heading to Mystic Harbor because I fear that my former child-hood best friend fulfilled his crazy life-long dream."

"Which was?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that," Anton replied in a tone that implied it was over."

"Very well," Inspector said, "Let's continue on shall we? What about you Professor Layton?"

"Well, last night, Flora, Luke and I heard about Mystic Harbor on the news and knowing Luke, he wouldn't be the same unless Mystic Harbor was back to its normal self so I suggested that we go there and have Remi and Andrew with us. This morning, however-"

Chelmey interrupted, "That's who we are missing! Your little apprentice. I thought for sure that boy wouldn't go too far without you nearby but looks like I was wrong."

"As I was saying," Layton said, "Flora woke me up with a note from Luke telling us no to go which gives me a feeling that Luke is in Mystic Harbor is hiding something."

"Interesting, was he acting weird last night?"

"Well," Flora said not looking away from the window, "he did say that one thing and he didn't eat at all which is quite unusual for Luke."

"What did he say?"

Anton stood up, "Inspector Chelmey, why are you going to Mystic Harbor?"

"Hm, well, that's usually confidential but since you people might be able to help me," Chelmey replied. "I have multiple factors that led me to here and they are connected surprise."

"Well get on with it," Remi said.

"I got a letter from my dear friend Inspector Clamp Grosk, he told me that he got a letter from America that concerns me and that strange events have been happening in Mystic Harbor. Another factor is that a series of missing people are usually found here and once they get home they are killed, the final factor is that like Grosk, I, too, got a letter from America telling me that one Clark Triton escaped from the asylum he was a patient at-"

"Clark was in an asylum?" Layton asked shocked.

"Yes, he was. The letter warned me that he was going to kill his kin and they asked me to protect him but even they didn't know what his son's name was. I did a quick background check and the only thing I found was that Clark was the 'dirty' mayor of Mystic Harbor."

Layton rubbed his hand around his hat, "I can't believe it, Luke is Clark's son and Clark wants to kill him?"

"What do you mean that Clark was a 'dirty' mayor of Mystic Harbor," Remi asked as she slammed her hand on the table.

"He got his position by blackmailing the citizen in another words," Barton replied.

Suddenly, fleshless dogs jumped through the windows, breaking them.

~~With Luke about two minutes before the attack on the train~~

"You want me to do what?" Luke asked as the Molentary Express got closer.

"Defeat the dogs that just boarded the train," Yula replied. "I'll be at the basement floor looking for any clues."

"Don't wonder too far," Luke said as white triangle ears appeared on top of his head and his eyes turned into an ice blue color. "We might be able to use your former nickname to confuse everyone."

"You know I hate that name Luke," Yula said.

"I know, but think about it, they won't know about the town's secrets right away because it would be a red herring," Luke said as his knees started to bend at an awkward angle.

"I see what you're getting at and it will buy us some time," Yula said as Luke started to turn white with a white tail.

Luke had turned completely into a snow white wolf and Yula scratched in between his ears, "Go get them Luke," she said as Luke took off running.

~~With Layton~~

"What are these creatures?" Chelmey yelled as he pulled a dog off of Barton.

Luke landed on all fours; his fur stood on end and growled. He jumped on the back of a dog that was attacking Flora; a dog that was attacking Anton stopped attacking him and focused on Luke.

The dog bit Luke's side causing him to yelp as blood poured out of the wound, Luke clawed at the dog and rammed the dog into the wall. The dog that Luke first attacked jumped towards Luke; he turned around quickly and clawed the dog's throat out.

Three dogs were left, standing there, growling at Luke's bloody form. Luke's legs started to wobble but he growled back at them weakly due to blood loss. He showed his clean fangs and made the first attack by running in between two of them, jumped on their back and dug his claws through their neck almost decapitating them.

The train stopped suddenly, Luke dug his claws in the carpet and ducked while the last dog flew over him and hit a window head first. Luke jumped out of the window and walked towards Yula who started to walk away.

"What in blazing just happen?" Chelmey asked.

Remi ran out the door as soon as it opened, "YULA!"

Everyone ran off the train and started to follow the trail of blood into a bloodied steel hallway with steel doors on both sides and creeping lightning.

"Yula wait!" Remi yelled chasing after her since she saw her and she was followed by everyone else.

Yula turned around and Luke circled around her, ignoring the pain he was feelings and keeping his eyes on them.

Everyone stopped expect Barton and Chelmey who walked forward, "Look here Miss-"

"Yula Alanbard. I'm known as the catastrophic witch. Anyone who gets in my way will perish how I seem deemed."

Barton stepped forward once more as Yula pulled her handgun out and reloaded it. "Now, look here, put that gun down and come with us. We would like to know everything you know about Mr. Clark Triton. We will question you on the train."

She aimed the gun at Barton, "You will not question me now at this time," she shot two times at a fleshless dog that was going to attack Barton. She patted Luke on the head, "Let's go before the relationships start to form." She walked away with Luke following her.

Katia noticed a green mist going around Anton and gasped, "Grandfather what's happening to you?"

After the green mist disappeared, Anton appeared as his younger self with blonde hair. "What happened to me?"

"Why you puzzle over that mystery, Barton and I have a place to be while I scold him for being bold," Chelmey said. "Let's go Barton."

"Coming, sir," Barton said following him.

"I'm afraid that I too have to be someplace to be," Anton said as he turned around and walked away.

"Grandfather, wait," Katia yelled as she ran after him.

"Hmm," Andrew said.

"Is something wrong Andrew?" Layton said.

"I would love to follow Miss Alanbard and that wolf but I'm afraid we don't have any weapons to truly protect ourselves."

"Andrew," Remi said, "I'm sure I can protect all of us until we find weapons."

An image of the Luke's bloody wolf form appeared in Layton's head but instead of it being Luke, it was Remi, "No, it's too dangerous."

"Do you have a better plan?" Remi asked. "If I recall correctly, you didn't hold an argument when we were surrounded by thugs last time we were here."

"That's different," he argued.

"How so?" she asked and an idea came to her mind.

"They weren't monsters who were searching for blood!"

She crossed her arms, "I see now. That was a tricky puzzle you put up Hershel."

Layton sighed thinking he won but Flora asked, "What puzzle?"

Remi's answer snapped Layton's world, "Hershel just thinks of me as a second Claire!" Remi yelled angrily as she ran towards the direction Yula headed in.

"No, Remi, that's not what I mean!" Layton yelled after her. He turned the corner and saw the same hallway as the others but there wasn't a sign of Remi. "Where did she go? This is the only path!"

"Professor Layton," Flora said as Andrew and her caught up to see Layton opening up every door, "what did she mean?"

Layton looked at Flora, "I'm not sure, Flora." 'Where is she?" he thought.

~~With Luke~~

Luke, back as a human with a slight wound on his side, sliced a Lying Figure's neck before it opened its ribcage with its stumps shoulders. It fell onto its stomach on the floor.

"Those creatures scare me," Yula said as she noticed something on the floor, "Hmm, what's this?" She went on her knees and the lying figure crawled in front of her and the two humans in the bloodied room with bloodied wheelchairs just stared at it. Yula slowly grabbed a rock and once the creature crawled towards Yula, faster than what they expected, she smashed the rock into its head, killing it. "Let's hope there is only one of those monsters."

"Same here," Luke said as he helped Yula up, "What is that key for?"

"I think it is for the locked train car we saw," Yula replied. "Do you hear crying?" she asked.

He listened, "Faintly I do."

"Shall we check it out?"

Luke nodded as they left the room.

~~With Remi~~

Remi was in a bloody steel room with bloody wheelchairs, she leaned against a spot of the wall that was cleaner than the rest of the room, shivering, "I can't believe I allowed my emotions loose like that," she cried to herself.

Shadows crept closer to Remi as she pulled one of her sleeves up to reveal a handprint bruise on multiple parts of that arm, "Did you ever consider that I want to die Layton? Perhaps death would be a more welcoming approach to get away from what I'm dealing with." She sighed as she looked at the door, "Maybe I will die now since I'm going to run out of air and the door is locked."

She watched the door handle move as a shadow hand grabbed her ankle.

~~With Luke~~

"The lock is jammed," Yula said as she tried to open the door.

Luke killed another Lying Figure and stomping on it before it moved, "Try shooting the lock."

"No, I might hurt who's in there!"

"I meant with rocks since you're a physic."

Yula nodded now once she caught on. She closed her eyes and rocks started to levitate behind her and when she opened them, they all went towards the lock breaking it and the door started to open slowly.

~~With Remi~~

Remi put her guard up as light shone through the slowly bigger crack. "Remi," she heard Yula yell as she opened the door to reveal herself and Luke.

Luke quickly threw the dagger at the hand that was holding Remi's ankle causing it to disappear. Luke picked up the dagger and looked at her, "You shouldn't be alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remi asked her anger rushing through her voice.

"What I mean is that the monsters, the shadows, and the walls aren't afraid to encourage the darkness to consume a person's heart making them turn on their friends," Luke replied gently.

"This isn't exactly the best place to chat. Perhaps we could walk and talk," Yula suggested.

Luke nodded, "I agree, Remi, why don't you come with us and you can explain how you gained those bruises and scars, and we'll tell you what's happening here."

"Why do you care about me?" Remi asked as they walked out of the room.

"You're a friend and we want to help, besides, Luke and I are the reasons why you and Professor Layton are still alive since the last time you were here," Yula replied.

"What?"

Luke sighed, "Yula had a feeling that Layton and you were going to be helpful during this, uh, well, let's just say this event."


	4. IMPORTANT EVENTS PEOPLE!

**SORRY FOR NOT REALLY UPDATING BUT WITH THIS STORY I LIKE TO HAVE IT WRITTEN OUT BEFORE I TYPE IT SO MAYBE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T REALLY LONG BECAUSE IT'S ONLY TEN PAGES WRITTEN SO SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT IT'S WORTH IT. MORE QUESTIONS WILL ARRIVE IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE OH BEFORE I TOTALLY FORGET! I'M THINKING ABOUT STARTING A YOUTUBE CHATROOM WITH THE PROFESSOR LAYTON CHARACTERS SO I'LL TELL YOU THEIR USERNAMES DOWN AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA, REVIEW, REQUEST A PROFESS LAYTON CHARACTER TO APPEAR THAN REVIEW! I ALREADY HAVE THE PICTURES TOO BUT IF YOU HAVE A BETTER ONE THAN GUESS WHAT YOU DO, YOU REVIEW! OH AND IF ANYONE IS A GOOD DRAWER, CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE A PICTURE OF A LUKE WOLF =) ONE OF THE REVIEWERS TO THIS STORY WOULD LOVE TO SEE IT AS WOULD I! OH AND FOR EVERY ANIMAL LUKE WILL TURN INTO; HE WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT NAME WHICH I WILL MAKE A LIST OF THE NAMES WHILE THEY APPEAR.**

**I DO NOT OWE THE GAMES COPYRIGHTS!**

**CHAPTER 3 ~ IMPORTANT EVENTS PEOPLE!**

~~Layton~~

"Hershel, we might've been better with Remi here fighting," Andrew said as they were surrounded by dogs.

"Andrew, don't talk about it please," Layton begged.

Off in the distance, covered by shadows, Luke, Yula, and Remi were watching them, "Remi, you should go with them," Yula said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're the most experienced fighter," Luke stated, "not to mention that you have a katana. Speaking of a weapons," he handed Remi his dagger, "give this to one of them."

"Luke!" Yula gasped. He looked at her and they had a silent conversation. She sighed when Luke had triumph in his eyes, "I guess you're right." She handed Remi the handgun with seven cases of bullets for it, "Be careful that you don't run out of ammo and make sure that you know what you are shooting at. You don't want to shot any of your allies now."

Remi took the handgun and dagger but asked, "What about you two? I can't just let you two go off on your own without any protection."

"We're going to try a completely different approach to the monster, we'll be fine," Luke said trying to calm the older woman down while Yula walked towards the blue rust train that was around the corner, "Do me a favor and don't tell them that you've seen me here and what I can do. Also, don't forget that after this, Yula and I are willing to help you get away from your boyfriend." Remi nodded to Luke before he took off, running after Yula.

The now lone woman looked at the group that was being surrounded by dogs, "Well," she spoke to herself, "at least I can take my anger out on these monsters and who knows-" she put the bullet cases in a pocket, the handgun and dagger behind her belt, "they can build my esteem back up."

She had a firm grip on the katana as she took a running leap towards the monsters.

~~Layton~~

A shadow overcastted itself, Flora looked up to see Remi falling, holding the katana above her. She sliced one of the dogs in half, ignoring the blood and guts.

"Remi," Flora said scared after Remi defeated two more dogs.

The last dog was creeping its way close to her from behind and as soon as it got ten feet away from her, it jumped her. "Remi, behind you!" Flora yelled again.

Remi's reaction was slow because the dog had landed on her back and bit her shoulder. Remi punched the dog in the snout. After she stepped on it to make sure it was dead, she pulled the handgun and bullets out, "Who wants the handgun plus the bullets?" she asked.

"Isn't that the weapon that the witch was using?" Flora asked tentatively.

"Her name is Yula I believe," Schrader said. "I'll take it; I do have a good aim you know."

"That's lovely," Remi said flatly as she pulled the dagger out and gave it to Professor Layton, "That's for you so maybe it won't be so dangerous now."

"Remi, when I said that I didn't mean it like that," he replied as he took the dagger.

"Whatever," Remi replied.

"It's the truth Remi, I didn't mean that," Layton argued.

~~ Luke~~

A guy who looked about thirty years old, his green hair was brushed over to the left covering his left orange eye and a scar went horizontal his right eye, a black leather shirt and pants were stained with blood while his rattlesnake cowboy boots stayed clean.

"Hey, Luke," Yula said they walked past the man.

"Yea, he is," Luke replied knowing what Yula was going to ask.

"Should we take care of him now, before we go any farther?"

Luke nodded his head towards the blue train car with rust around the windows and the wheels. "We are close to the book; I can sense it and you have a stronger sense of magic than what I do so I know that you sense it too."

"So, what you are saying is that we should forget about Remi and continue on with what we're doing?" Yula asked.

"What I'm saying Yula, is that you grab the book and I'll distract Remi's boyfriend."

"But he's going to keep coming back after her," she argued.

Luke started to shape shift into a wolf, "Think about it Yula, you and I both know what is in that book," his fur wasn't white like last but a midnight black with white at the paws and the tip of his tail, "Ill keep an eye on Remi while protecting and helping you."

Luke, now a black wolf, took off running after the man that they passed by while Yula watched him, "We will both keep an eye on Remi because both of us know that no one should have to live that life." She said to no one in particular.

~~Layton~~

"Oh really then, exactly what did you mean?" Remi asked as she put weight on one foot.

"Now Remi, when did you become so deviant?" asked the doctor with them.

"I thought we had gotten rid of that deviance earlier," the horizontal scar eye man said as he approached them.

"Zeke," Remi screeched in shock, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"You weren't expecting me?" Zeke asked getting angry, "You knew I was here and you wasn't expecting me?"

By this time, Zeke was close enough for everyone to see what he looked, "Well, Zeke, you don't know the whole story," Remi said backing away, "You see."

"I don't want any of your excuses!" Zeke yelled as he raised his hand.

'Not here,' Remi thought as she tried to think of a lie to justify what he did to her if her companions asked any questions, 'He could do this to me anywhere without them watching so please not here.'

Just as he started to move his hand towards Remi, a loud growl echoed through the halls as Luke quickly came out of the shadows and stood in front of Remi for a second before jumping to bite Zeke's raised hand.

"Get off of me, you mangy mutt!" Zeke yelled as he tried to shake the wolf off but caused him to bite harder. Zeke slammed his arm against the wall that also slammed Luke into the wall. Luke let go of his arm and fell to the ground, Zeke kicked Luke in the side causing him to yelp in pain, this torture continued for five more kicks. Zeke was aiming to do kick Luke one last time before something inside of Luke snapped. Luke started to allow the animal instincts of a wolf take over his movements as he bit Zeke's ankle, tearing the skin off. While blood started to pour out of the wound, Luke ran around Zeke and jumped on his back, biting his shoulder and shakes his head back and forth causing his teeth to go deeper and tearing skin. By this time, Luke's eyes weren't blue but a bright shade of red.

Zeke took Luke and tossed him on the ground while Luke held a piece of skin in his mouth. Zeke wobbled backwards, holding onto his injured shoulder, "I will remember this Remi and next time we meet, you or Fluffy here won't be able to sustain me."

Luke was getting ready to chase after Zeke when Yula, who was still where Luke left her at, spoke, "Let him be Shadow, we have enough work to do and if he gets in our way, then he will suffer the consequences."

Luke's eyes turned back into blue as he looked at Remi. He smiled before running/limping towards the area where Yula was at.

Andrew blinked a couple of times before asking, "Did that wolf just smile?"

Remi closed her eyes, 'Thank you Luke," she thought before opening them.

"What's that?" Flora asked pointing to the spot where Zeke was standing at.

There laid a black head key and a bloodied note. Remi walked over to it and grabbed them, "The note has a lot of names and two cases file names," she explained.

"So, what's the key for?" Flora asked clueless.

At the same time, Professor Layton and Remi replied, "The police station." They looked at each other before Remi looked away to examine her shoulder wound. She looked back up and said, "We should get going, we don't know what else could be living down here. We should try the police station first."

"How do we get there?" Flora asked.

Andrew thought for a moment before asking, "Remi and Hershel, you two have been here before so why don't you lead us there?"

"He has a point," Hershel said before Remi could say something.

"I know that," she argued as she stood up.

Andrew whispered to Flora, "We'll stay a few paces behind them," then in his regular voice he said, "We'll follow you two whenever are ready."

"Shall we get going then?" Hershel asked.

Remi nodded as she walked up the ramp to get outside.

~~Luke~~

Outside of the blue rusted train car, Yula was flipping through an old black book with yellowed pages when Luke limped to her, "Yula," he spoke softly.

Yula looked up and quickly put the book down while she ran towards Luke, "What happened?"

"What happened isn't important," Luke replied after coughing, "What do we need to do?"

Yula caught Luke while saying, "Luke, you don't have the energy. You need to rest before you do anything else." Luke opened his mouth to say something when Yula continued, "You shape shifted into an animal three times today having a grand total of six, fought on multiple enemies and haven't had any rest within the past twenty-four hours. How can we stop the madman from this if we don't have then energy to do it?"

Her companion sighed, "Yula, I have just enough energy to do the spell which will not only slow him down, but give us more time."

"Luke, you don't have to," she spoke softly to him as he stood up.

Luke replied, "I know I don't have to, but I promised to help you as much as I can, besides, if you do give me the time to rest, he might have enough power to destroy us."

Yula debated between herself for a minute, "What you say is the truth, if we do it in your state now, you have to promise me that you'll rest Luke. I don't want you to overstrain yourself."

"I promise," Luke replied smiling as he grabbed the book Yula was looking at earlier. He turned around to look at his companion in the eyes. She nodded and together they closed their eyes.

A large red circle surrounded them and three smaller triangles appeared in the circle. The triangle on the top had a picture of an open eye, the triangle on the right had a picture of a pyramid and the triangle on the left had a picture of the letter 'x'.

"Luke," Yula said, "are you sure?"

"I'm ready whenever you are Yula," he replied.

At the same time, they both chanted, "Tellus, Ventus, Ignis, Aquae! Collige custodies lucem umbrum Date instrumentis est magutum axilium esti ubi ius tempus Da poestate prohibere tenebris geseit bellum!"

The circle began flashing and four beams of light appeared in front of them and surrounding them. When the lights disappeared along with the circle, Luke was now dressed in white robes with a matching white hat that looked similar to his old blue hat; in front of him was a white violin. Yula was now dressed in black robes with a matching bow that looked liked the white one she used to wore with a black ocarina in front of her.

Luke fell to his knees and onto his stomach, "Luke!" Yula yelled as she kneeled next to him. Once she saw he was sleeping, she let go of a breath that she was holding, "Now, you can get fully rested because not only do we have a long way to go, but a long war ahead of us." Yula and Luke disappeared into thin air leaving no traces that they were there behind expect for the circle with the triangles in only in a grey color.

~~Somewhere in the town of Mystic Harbor~~

A man with salt and pepper hair that was connected to his painted bread wearing an asylum outfit was hit by a light beam, causing his black eyes to widen and to yell out in pain.

**Tellus, Ventus, Ignis, Aquae! Collige custodies lucem umbrum Date instrumentis est magutum axilium esti ubi ius tempus Da poestate prohibere tenebris geseit bellum means Earth Wind Fire Water Gather the guardians of light and shadow Give us the instruments to ask for their help when the time is right Grant us the power to stop the darkness and to win this war in Latin. **

**Luke's Animal Names **

**Black Wolf – Shadow**

**Human – Luke**

**Now for the online chat that I plan on doing here are their usernames**

**Professor Layton username ~ Top_Hat_Puzzle_Master**

**Luke Triton username ~ AnimalLover**

**Yula Alanbard username ~ HatesBeingSick**

**Remi Altava username ~ Fighter_of_Photography**

**Don Paolo username ~ Evil_Cross_Dresser**

**Flora Reinhold username ~ Ihavemyownvillage**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Mystery Begins

**Hey guys, I finally got this chapter written so now I'm typing it. Hopefully I can update a lot of my stories today and during my Christmas break and I have a job =) YAY! I'll save my money to get a better laptop that is faster than this one, and possibly buy the Eternal Diva from the UK. Enjoy and please don't forget to review on how I did, I'm trying to go for an eerie feeling along with adrenaline pumping, I hope I did a good job. –Bows- Thank you in advance. Oh, before I forget, there is a Sherlock Holmes reference in this if you spot it let me know in the reviews and if you have it correct I'll give you a cookie and a pie =) Who can resist that or you can tell me what their first boss should be that they face.**

**Chapter 4 ~ the Mystery Begins**

"How can we ever find the police station in all this fog?" Flora asked.

"Why, it's an ordinary London day," Professor Layton replied. "We have fog in the morning fog in the afternoon, and fog in the evening."

"I wonder where everyone is at," Remi wondered out loud, "They couldn't escape because all the vehicles have no tires."

"Perhaps there is someone at the police station who can give us an idea," Flora suggested.

Remi quietly said under her breath, "Yes there is going to be someone there, I guarantee you that."

Hershel raised his eyebrow, "Did you say something Remi?"

"No but here we are," Remi said as the approached a building was a light gray color. The windows blocked the fog from coming inside the building and the stencil letters were broken. The stairs and the railings weren't covered in blood like the police building or the other buildings that were surrounded it.

"We should get inside," Andrew said, "and sees who is in there?"

A black figure walked by the windows inside the building carrying a dim light with them, "Perhaps whoever it is can help us," Remi said as she put the key in the lock,

~~With Luke~~

In a room that was painted a light brown color, Yula sat on a red couch, caressing Luke's hair out of his sleeping face while she looked at a TV that had three different images showing. "If they go in the police station now, they will surely die but," she looked down at her lap. She had sat Luke's body lying down on the couch while his head rested gently on her lap, she continued speaking, and "I don't want Luke to be alone because THAT might happen to him anytime."

"I'll be fine," Luke said waking up slowly. "If you don't go, then I will."

Once Luke was fully awaked, Yula helped Luke sit up, "I don't think so, you promised me that you would get yourself fully rested and"

"A gentleman never breaks their promise," the said in unison.

Luke argued, "I wouldn't be breaking a promise since I did promise to help you."

"That you did," Yula replied not budging from her decision but stood up, "I'll lead them to the factory. You stay here and get rested."

"I'll stay here at least but I won't get any rest," he replied. "Someone needs to keep everyone else out of danger. Do you know where the next sign needs to be placed at?"

She nodded, "At the factory, why?"

Luke stood up and stretched, "I'll lead them to the factory, you get started on the signs there," Yula's eyes darkened, "Don't worry I'm not going to strain myself."

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked angrily as she rested her hands on her hips.

"By showing the way," Luke replied as he opened the door for Yula and himself, "You'll see." A light appeared and his white clothing was replaced by his usual blue clothes, "But I will need your help."

Yula knew what Luke wanted her to do, "As long as he won't attack, we'll be fine going out own ways, for now," she said before they disappeared.

~~With Layton~~

Remi was about ready to turn the key when a voice called out, "Professor, what are you doing?"

They all turned in the direction of the voice to see Luke looking at them, "Luke!" Layton yelled as he ran down the stairs and crouched on one knee to look at him closer to see if he had any injuries. "We've been trying to find you."

Luke shocks his head, "You shouldn't have come here," he said, anger was clearly in his voice, "It's dangerous."

"Luke, you can't save this town by yourself," Flora said.

"You don't understand Flora, I have to save this town," Luke argued.

Remi thought for a minute, a picture of a man with brown hair and a pointed beard, the town as it is now, and a picture of a ruined town, 'Why am I thinking of these things? They don't make sense.'

A loud siren was heard and Luke snapped his head, "He's coming! Follow me, quickly now!" he yelled as he started to run with a slight pain in his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Dr. Schrader asked as they followed Luke.

"The factory," Luke replied as he dodged a fleshless dog, "That's the only safe place that I know of right now."

"The police station was closer, we could've hid in there," Flora replied.

"No we couldn't have," Luke replied as the sirens ended and they started to walk.

"How do you know?" Flora asked, her voice getting louder which is a signal that her anger level is raising.

Luke looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes seemed they were a little bit red but not noticeable unless you were Professor Layton or Remi, "I've lived here and I saw some strange things in there, why do you think I locked it?" Luke replied. He turned his head back to look forward and said, "We're at the factory."

"Wait a minute," Remi said, "We got the keys after a black wolf caused Zeke to retreat and we didn't bother trying to see if it was locked or unlocked. There was someone in there and they seemed unharmed." Luke shoulders tensed as Remi asked, "Would you care to explain that?"

"I don't know" Luke replied quietly, the first sign that he was lying; "This event isn't making any sense." He was going to say something else when a loud battle cry was shouted, "Get in the factory now and you'll see what I mean why is place is a safe area."

A tall rusty metal building was in front of them. The steam pipes were halfway covered by fog near the roof but the higher the steam pipes were, the more it was hard to make them out. The windows were small with rusty iron bars filled with cobwebs in between them. The doors were rusted to the floor and dents were scattered across along with blood spots.

"Well, Luke, I don't mean to burst your bubble but I don't think that we'll be able to get inside so do you have a plan B?" Flora asked a smirk was evident in her voice.

"It opens Flora," Luke replied as he pushed the door open slowly.

"Here let me help," the Professor offered as he opened the doors quickly. They got the doors open and everyone went inside just as a giant sword hit the ground causing sparks to fly.

"What was that?" Flora asked screaming.

"A giant sword by the looks of it," Dr. Schrader said as he stated the obvious while he worked closer to the sword.

"Dr. Schrader, no," Luke yelled as he ran towards the doctor, grab the back of his collar and dragged him back inside the factory. He started closing the doors when the sword got unstuck from the ground by a man that wore a tattered leather loincloth, his pale skin (which was to pale to be considered healthy) showed his muscles, and his head was a giant red pyramid.

"What in the world is that?" Layton asked stunned, his eyes were wide open.

"If you wish to still be alive, then would someone please help me shut the doors," Luke yelled.

Remi sprang into action and helped Luke close the doors. The doors just barely closed when a loud bang came from outside of the doors. The banging continued for a few minutes but for everyone, especially for Luke and Remi who was pushing against the doors to keep them shut, it felt like an eternity. The banging finally stopped and they heard bangs and clangs get farther away.

Remi turned around and slid on the floor panting while Luke turned around and said, "Do you see why the police station wouldn't have been safe?"

The question was sent to Flora who nodded her head. "If you don't mind me asking, but if that, uh, that THING is out there, how are the others going to survive and how did you get that gash on your leg Luke?"

Those questions were raging inside of everyone's mind but Flora was one who the voiced them earning a glare from Luke, "Others? Who else is here?"

"Luke," the professor said sternly, "I'm sure the others are okay Flora. Luke how did you get that gash it wasn't there earlier."

Professor Layton was now on the receiving edge of Luke's glare while Remi stood up, "I don't know what you're talking about," Luke replied.

"How can you not know what he…is…talking…about," Remi replied but they watched the blood leave his skin somehow and his leg looked perfectly fine.

_Mysteries Added_

Mystic Harbor – How did this former beautiful small port town turn into an abandon ghost town invested with monsters and fog?

Yula Alanbard – What did Yula mean when she spoke to us and why was the white wolf that saved us on the Molentary Express circling around her. Better question, why does that white wolf seem familiar?

Green Mist- A green mist surrounded Anton and made him young like when Luke and I first met him. Where did this green mist come from, how does it work, and why did it chose Anton?

Remi Altava – What is going on with Professor Layton's assistant? Remi has been acting strange and distraught; she keeps her distance from everyone. What is she hiding that is important for her to keep quiet even through it's hurting her?

Zeke – Who is this Zeke person and how does he know Remi? He got here before Layton's group and once Remi saw him, she seemed scared of him. Why exactly is he here and why Remi is scared of him?

Luke Triton – Luke left Professor Layton to return to Mystic Harbor. He seems to be hiding something from everyone and he knows too much about what's happening in the short amount of time he's been here. His attitude has also changed and not for the best. What is Luke hiding from the people he knows he can trust and why is he keeping them a secret? Was he a part of what happened to Mystic Harbor or is playing his part to make sure no one safes Mystic Harbor?

**I will answer questions that I can but if you ask a question about a spoiler than I'll reply back to you with the word spoiler that way you know you're not being ignored. Please read and review.**


End file.
